The Akatsuki's Blossom
by Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90
Summary: Sakura is in the Akatsuki for 5 years now, and she's partners with Itachi and Kisame. What happens when Sasuke finds out? How's Sakura's lives with the Akatsuki? ItaSakuSasu. Rated M for some strong scenes. Better summary inside!
1. The Cherry Blossom's Katana

This story just popped into my head and I decided to get this story out of my head so I can continue "Welcome Home" and in the process, I'll write for this one also.

Hope you guys like it!

Summary: Things in Konoha have changed over the years. Naruto has become one of the best ninjas in the village and is training to be Hokage, Sasuke is still out there somewhere with Orochimaru, Kakashi got his new book of Icha Icha Paradise (some things don't change), and Sakura has become one of the Akatsuki and is partners with Itachi and Kisame. What will Sasuke do when he goes in search of his brother, but the one he finds instead is a wilted cherry blossom?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I draw horribly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A young woman walked in the bar with a black mini skirt and a black long-sleeved sweater on. Her hair was brown and it was very long. Her eyes were a mesmerizing blue. She scanned the room as if searching for someone, until her eyes laid on a figure in one of the tables. She went over to that table and sat down.

Red sharingan gazed on her figure and smirked.

-"I hate it when you use genjutsus to hide your true appearance." He said with a stoic face. His black fishnet shirt covered his chest and he had on black, baggy pants as well.

She sat down next to him and there both waited for a while until a waitress approached them.

-"Would you like anything to drink?" the man looked at the woman next to him as if waiting for her to answer for him. She looked up at the waitress, who was already blushing just by seeing the man's face.

-"Bring two bottles of sake." She stated while giving the waitress a fake smile. The waitress nodded and left to bring them there sake. When the waitress left, the man lifted an eyebrow and looked at the woman next to him.

-"Only two?" She looked at him and then nodded.

-"I'm not in the mood for more sake" she stated. At this he had wide eyes but then nodded.

They waited for several minutes, there sake came and went, until finally another man showed up.

-"Sorry I took so long Itachi, I had important things to take care of before I could come" he stated as he looked at the man and then looked at the woman right next to him in confusion. "Who might she be?"

-"My name is none of your concern, but if you wish to know it, you'll have to figure it out on you own." She stated, not once looking at the man at the table, and only looking at her glass that was half-filled with sake.

The man nodded and sat down.

-"Let's get down to business, did you bring me what I wanted?" the man called Itachi asked. The other man nodded and took out a beautiful katana that had the most spectacular design on it.

-"Just like you asked, here it is" he said putting the katana on top of the desk. The woman took the katana and opened it from its cover. The blade was very unique and sharp. It had a design of sakura trees on it. It was a wonderful piece of art that would be really sad to stain with blood. She knew it wouldn't be long until it was stained completely in red liquid. She sighed as she put the katana back in its cover and over her head.

Itachi got up from his seat and looked at the woman next to him. She nodded as she also got up. The man who had given the blade also stood up waiting for his payment. The woman took the blade out of the cover and stabbed the man in the stomach. The man's eyes grew wide as she took the blade out of the man and put it back in the cover. Itachi and the woman both left through the front door as everyone in the bar stared wide eyed.

-"Couldn't wait to stain your new toy could you, Sakura?" Itachi asked once they were outside.

-"Kai" she dispelled the genjutsu and her true features came into view. Her pink hair was long and silky smooth. Her giant emerald orbs glistened under the moon's stare. All the people that were walking around the streets stopped to look at the beautiful woman standing right before their eyes. "Why should I wait to stain my toy Itachi-san when I could do it right now, don't you think?" she asked with a giant fake smile in her face.

-"I hate it when you smile like that." He stated as they started walking off, leaving the bar behind them. At this statement, Sakura pouted childishly.

-"You're no fun Itachi."

-"If you don't really want to smile then don't smile at all."

-"Yeah and then I'd look like you, a grave." She stated looking at the sky. The stars were majestically lighting the sky. "By the way, where's Kisame?"

-"The boss gave him a solo mission. Do you like your new toy, cherry blossom?"

-"I hate it when you call me that and yes I like it a lot." She said grinning. Her grin faded and now all was left was a frown in her face. "Too bad such a beautiful piece of art had to be wasted for killing purposes." At this statement, Itachi paused and looked at her.

-"Do you miss them?" She quickly turned around and locked eyes with his red sharingan. His eyes showed sadness but his face was the usual stoic one.

-"I promised you on that day that I would stay with you forever, remember?" she added as she looked deeper in his eyes.

-"Hn, you shouldn't stare at my eyes like that. One day, it could kill you." She smirked at him and he smirked back.

-"I can't help but stare at those sharingan, they're beautiful and-" he cut her off.

-"deadly. They also probably remind you of otouto."

-"I don't know why, but I've always been attracted to those eyes. Inside of me there's something about them that I can't escape." She said as she broke there gaze and started off walking again.

-"Who do you miss Sakura?" he said while also continuing his walk. Then out of nowhere, a blur appeared in front of them.

-"Haruno Sakura, you're coming with us either you like it or not." Sakura smirked and looked at Itachi. He nodded in agreement and stepped right next to her.

-"Cut the formalities Naruto, you know I don't like them." She stated nonchalantly. The man who had called her took off his ANBU mask and looked at her. They locked gazes.

-"Sakura-chan, if you come back with us without force, Tsunade-baa-chan will go easy on your punishment, just please come back." He stated with sorrow-filled eyes.

-"How is Tsunade-shishou doing?" she asked, completely ignoring everything else that Naruto had spoken.

-"Sad, that her number one pupil has betrayed Konoha." Sakura nodded in agreement as if it weren't her they were talking about.

-" How about Hinata? When is the baby due?" she asked giving Naruto one of her fake smiles. Naruto flinched at the smile. He knew that Sakura wasn't happy and never would be if she stayed with Akatsuki.

-"She's fine and the baby is due for next month." She sighed at this and tried bringing that fake smile out again.

-"Too bad I won't be there to meet your son Naruto. How about Sasuke, heard anything new about him?" she asked as she gave him a confused face. Itachi flinched, hearing Sasuke's name come out of her mouth.

-"We haven't heard anything from him since our last rescue mission." He stated. "Sakura-chan, if you come now with us, you can see my son being born. Please, Sakura-chan, come back. Everybody misses you and most of all, the baa-chan and I do. She won't eat, sleep or anything for that matter. She wants you back and so do I."

Sakura lowered her eyes to the ground, not wanting to see Naruto's sapphires that always made her melt her cold exterior and breakdown to cry.

-"I'm not going back Naruto, and tell the Hokage that her duty to Konohagakure is higher then her duty for her apprentice. Tell her not to slack off and tell her to hit Jiraya, because that always calms her nerves when she's frustrated." She said the last sentence with a bit of laughter in her voice. "How's Kakashi-sensei?" At this question, Naruto looked up at her with wide eyes.

-"Since when did you care?"

-"Since I met him, I cared."

-"If you cared, you wouldn't have left him in that mission by himself, to run off with the Akatsuki. He almost died because he was alone during that mission." Sakura nodded in agreement, knowing that her sensei almost died because of her betrayal.

-"I guess that with this statement, you mean he's fine. I better go Naruto, it was nice seeing you again." She stated as Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of his ex-teammate disappearing into thin air. He jumped in to try to grab her but when he did, he only fell face first to the floor. She and Itachi had disappeared.

In Otogakure, a man with glasses and silver hair stepped into a room that was completely pitch black. He brought a tray of food with him and placed it on a small table that was in that room. He approached the bed and gave the man a shake in the shoulder. The man was already awake a long time ago but didn't want to get up. As a ninja, of course, you can't afford to have a nice nap. You can't trust no one and especially the people he was surrounded by.

-"What do you want Kabuto, get lost."

-"Dinner's in the table Sasuke-sama, do you wish anything else?"

-"No, leave." With the nod of his head, Kabuto left closing the door behind him.

-"Idiot" Sasuke scoffed as he got up and went toward his food. He hated Kabuto as much as he hated Orochimaru or more. He hated being stuck here, but soon he wouldn't have to be. 'I'm strong enough to beat Itachi, I'm sure of it and then my revenge will be done for.' He smirked at this thought of finally getting rid of his brother. He was going to challenge Itachi once he was done killing Orochimaru and all the sound nins. Tomorrow was his big day and he wasn't going to back down now.

After Sasuke ate, he went to his bed to get some more rest for the upcoming slaughter that all of these pathetic weaklings were going to experience.

Somewhere, in the outskirts of the snow country, Sakura and Itachi were walking through a forest. Sakura followed Itachi to the back of a tree where there were two black robes with red clouds on them and to fisherman hats. They each took one and put it on. Sakura's robe had her sleeves folded all the way up. She had long gone taken her sweater off to leave a small red tube top on.

They were walking for a while, deeper into the forest. Now as you all know, Itachi has an Akatsuki ring with the kanji letter for scarlet, well Sakura also had a ring, but her had the kanji for blossom.

Out of nowhere, a man with a fish-like face appeared all battered up and with many wounds. Sakura ran up to him and helped lay him down on the snow. She immediately started healing him. He looked up at her and smiled.

-"Hey, what's up kunoichi?" he asked while spitting some blood next to him. Itachi came next to him and stared at Kisame.

-"What happened to you, Kisame-san?" Sakura asked while she kept healing him.

-"I had a tough mission kunoichi, but I'm glad I found you. Did you get your new weapon?" Then when he said this, he saw it on her back and smirked at her. "Did you get me a bottle of sake?" Sakura and Itachi both sweat dropped.

Kisame loved sake as much as Sakura did. They'd do contests all the time to see which one could drink more. In the end, it would always be a tie. Sakura had gotten this habit from Tsunade. She drinks a lot of sake, the only difference is that Sakura could hold it but Tsunade can't.

-"Yes I brought you a full bottle of sake." She lied while grinning at Kisame. Kisame had gotten used to Sakura and he knew when she lied.

-"You guys get to have fun drinking sake while I have to kill some dude in a solo mission. The worst part of it is that you don't even remember to bring me sake!" he said as Sakura got up giving Kisame a hand so he could stand up. He got up from where he was and looked at Sakura. "You're getting better and better at the healing thing kunoichi, I don't even feel a thing. I'm as good as new." He stated giving her a grin. She smiled back at him and then all three started walking. "So, did the boss tell you about our next assignment?" Itachi looked at Kisame and nodded. Sakura looked at them and sighed. She doesn't like the next assignment at all.

-"We have to kill a certain someone that used to be part of the Akatsuki and also kill the people that are there with him."

-"So who's the lucky guy?" Kisame asked with a grin. Sakura gulped and then looked down at the ground.

-"We have to kill Orochimaru and all of sound." She stated as they walked on. Kisame sighed, knowing why the kunoichi was upset and glanced at Itachi. Itachi wasn't looking at anyone; he was looking straight ahead not caring about anything, although deep inside, Kisame knew that his partner didn't like Sakura's reaction whatsoever. Itachi liked Sakura; she was the first girl to get to him. It took a lot to get there (5years to be exact), but she finally arrived and touched his heart. Itachi knew that Sakura cared for Sasuke although Sakura tried hiding it. She loved his otouto, and Itachi, well, this made him want to kill his brother for ever hurting the kunoichi.

Itachi knew Sakura's story from top to bottom. She's 23 now and she entered the Akatsuki at the age of 18. She was every Akatsuki's members favorite. Although she had killed Sasori, no one seemed to care. The boss also considers her as one of the best Akatsuki members. Usually, the Akatsuki was put in two man squads, but like she wouldn't have a partner because there wasn't anyone left, they put her with Itachi and Kisame. Of course, she was completely against it saying that she hated Itachi and didn't want anything to do with him, but in the end, it seems like he grew on her as well.

She is the only girl in the Akatsuki and the best medic-nin out of all the members. No one hates her for it or are jealous of her because her heart captivated all of them. Kisame really never did know why she came to the Akatsuki, but he was glad she had come. Itachi did know, however, because they were always together and were completely inseparable. There've been rumors around the Akatsuki saying that Sakura and Itachi were going out but Kisame highly doubted it. Although Itachi and Sakura sleep in the same bed in the same room, he doesn't think that the kunoichi has anything with the elder Uchiha, but you never really did know.

Kisame snapped out of his thoughts when Itachi said that they would camp here tonight. He nodded knowing that while he was thinking, God knows how many hours had passed.

Like always, two tents were set up. One tent for Kisame and the other tent is for Sakura and Itachi. Yup, even in missions they'd sleep together. Kisame always snored so loudly he never did know what Itachi and Sakura did. One night he actually didn't go to sleep because he wanted to see what happened between them but the sleep took over him before he could find out. He gave up after that one, knowing that he loved his beauty sleep too much to be able to stay up.


	2. Itachi's and Sakura's pact

HEY REVIEWERS! Thank you so much to all of you! I love you all so much! (tears)

Ok, on with it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I'm too lazy for that to happen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Night came and invaded Kisame completely. Meanwhile in the other tent, Sakura had just gotten into it and sat down next to Itachi. He wasn't sleeping, just staring at the top of the tent.

-"What's on your mind?" Sakura asked as she lay down next to him. He didn't move from his spot as she went and put her arms around his waist.

-"What are you doing cherry blossom?" he asked although he was still fixated on the ceiling.

-"Nothing Itachi, it's just that I was going to ask you if tonight we could change the drill?" Sakura let go of Itachi's waist and went to her camping bag and pulled the cover on her frail body. Itachi snorted.

-"No" he stated as he went towards her and pulled the covers from on top of her. She gazed at him with a sad expression on her face. She knew what was coming, and she never liked it.

Itachi took a kunai from his pouch and went on top of Sakura, straddling her. She stared at his sharingan. They were the only thing that helped her during this situation. Itachi slowly passed the kunai through her shoulder, down her arm. The arm started to bleed as he bent down to taste the sweet liquid. He licked the wound while using the same kunai to do another gash on her other arm. He lifted his face and went to her other arm and did the same thing to it that it had done to the other one. While doing this, his eyes never left Sakura's.

She felt no pain from this exercise that he would perform every night. She was used to it. It was part of their deal. She made that deal many years ago with him. Although she was still a child when she made the pact, he didn't excuse her from it. In the bottom of her heart she had wished that she had never met Itachi when she was young.

The pact was that she would do whatever he wanted and that in exchange, he would let Sasuke live. The only reason he is alive now was thanks to her. She never did tell Sasuke because it seemed that Itachi had erased all the memories that he had of her when the massacre occurred. He wouldn't have believed her anyway, even if she told him that they knew each other before the massacre of the Uchiha clan. That's why she kept quiet.

Itachi knew that she loved Sasuke, even at that early age; after all, she was only 6 when she promised him that. He let her train in Konoha and grow there also, until he thought the time was right for her to come with him. He had been watching over her and waited for the right moment for the pact to be fulfilled. He had given her enough time for freedom, but now he owned her and there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it.

He savored her completely, tracing his tongue all over her corpse. All their clothes had been discarded long ago and now gashes filled the kunoichi's body. He gripped the kunai and did a small slash on her bottom lip. He went to her face and pushed his tongue into her mouth.

She let him do this; after all, she had lost her free will long ago.

Tossing the kunai aside, he sat up, on top of her, straddling her. He finally inserted himself into her passage. She gasped and screamed his name, not once taking her eyes of his blood red ones.

He loved the sound of her voice; it was soft and melodic and captivated him with every word that came out of it. What he loved most of all, though, is when she screamed his name. It made him burn with passion and made him lust her more. He wanted her completely, body and soul. That's why he loathed his brother. Sasuke was an idiot and still is. Itachi hated his brother for hurting her and for taking her heart. He didn't even appreciate it! He has what Itachi had always wanted; Sakura's heart, and his stupid otouto took it and doesn't even care for it. Slowly, that heart is breaking and Sasuke doesn't even care. Too bad Itachi can't kill him, or else, his pathetic excuse of a brother would've been the first to die of the massacre.

After a while, both reached their climax and Itachi plummeted down next to Sakura. She was still gazing into his eyes and he let her. He knew that if he closed his eyes for one second, he would finish off helping his brother break her heart. By keeping his eyes open and gazing into hers, she felt that she could still find a way out of this nightmare.

Quickly using her chakra, she healed all her wounds. She was about to go and reach for her tattered clothes when Itachi grabbed her waist and pulled her down on top of him. She gave him a fake smile, while he remained stoic. They stayed like that for a long time.

-"Tomorrow he will die." Itachi said. She gulped and tried to find her voice, which was lost somewhere in between the giant blush she had on her face.

-"Our deal is that you wouldn't kill him." She stated when she finally found her voice and the blush she had on started to fade. After all, Itachi was completely naked and she was too. For her the situation was too embarrassing and uncomfortable.

-"Cherry blossom" he whispered in her ear, bringing her the most humanly possible onto him. He tightened his grip around her so fiercely that she could have sworn she had heard one of her backbones crack. She knew as a medic, that it wasn't true, but still, she couldn't help but feel that way. "Who told you I was going to kill him?" he asked looking up at her. Her eyes widened and emerald gazed once more into scarlet.

-"Itachi, our deal is that he will be alive, not that anyone can kill him except you!" she screamed getting really anxious at the situation. He sighed and let go of her.

-"Sorry Sakura, but I make the rules." He stated nonchalantly while she looked in her bag for fresh clothes (the other ones that she had on were cut off her body with the kunai so she couldn't wear them anymore). She quickly changed and headed out the tent. "Where are you going?"

-"To the river and take a bath."

-"Hn. I want you back here in ten minutes." She nodded and left. Itachi laid down on his camping bag and stared up at the ceiling again. 'I wonder how Kisame doesn't wake up with all the noise Sakura and I make when we fuck?' he thought.

On the other tent, Kisame was snoring sound asleep in bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura got into the water. It was freezing, after all, they were in the snow country, but she didn't care. She would do anything to stop feeling so dirty. She rinsed herself hard with the water. She didn't care that she was close to getting hypothermia, as long as she was clean. She quickly got out of the water and put on her new fresh clothes. She walked into the tent to find a sound asleep Itachi with only a pair of pants on.

She wondered how he didn't feel cold. She cuddled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next morning, like always, Itachi was the first one to get up. He stashed all his gear and was waiting for Sakura and Kisame to get up. No, scratch Kisame from the list because as soon as Sakura wakes up and finished packing, he would wake the shark-face with a kick in the face.

Soon after all this happened and Kisame had a large footprint on his face while grumbling something about Itachi's shoes,… they were off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok…another chapter for my dear readers is done (claps hands and is very excited). I hope you guys like this chapter as much as you liked the other one.

This chapter was a little angst, I have to admit, but…. it had to be done.

Love you guys:)


	3. The Encounter

Ok, I decided to update this story other than the other one I'm working on called "Welcome Home" because one of my best friends asked me to.

Ummm… there weren't a lot of Sasuke parts in the last one, but this one has.

Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, yata yata yata…etc.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"Good morning Sasuke-sama" greeted another sound ninja this morning and interrupting his train of thoughts.

'I swear, the next one that comes and greets me while disrupting my training will die!' he thought in his head as a smirk played on his lips.

Today was the big day, these pathetic losers were all going to die and it was going to be thanks to him. Everything was going according to plan. He'll kill the snake sannin and after that go to Konoha bringing the man's head as proof that he had wiped out all of sound. Stupid Tsunade would open the doors to the hidden leaf village and he can get started on one of his goals. All he needs is Sakura and she's probably so infatuated with him still, that she won't even think twice before accepting to bear his children.

Later on, he would go and kill Itachi when the Godaime accepts his proposition of going out to kill Itachi as a mission.

It's a perfect plan and he'd have everybody fooled, even himself…

He really did miss Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura. They were his only true friends and he wanted really badly to be with them, but first he has to kill Itachi. That man is the only thing that is standing in his way to complete happiness.

Walking back to his room, he saw Orochimaru and decided to go 'talk' with him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"So…why are both of you so…quiet? Well, Itachi is a normal thing, but you kunoichi, let's just say that this is a miracle." Kisame said as he looked at Sakura up and down examining her. She seems fine, physically, so what happened last night?

Sakura looked up at Kisame and smiled while Itachi just grunted.

-"Nothing is wrong Kisame except that I've been wanting to ask something of you." She added as her fake smile faded and was now left with a sorrowful frown. Kisame looked up at Itachi. He was staring at Sakura as if daring her to speak. This sign didn't go unnoticed by the pink-haired girl, but she shrugged it off.

-"What is it kunoichi?" Kisame said while trying to get the unpleasant silence out of the way.

-"When we get to Sound, I want you to not kill the youngest Uchiha. Leave him to me, alright?" she looked up at Itachi and sensed his anger rising. She knew she was being too bold but she couldn't help it, she needed to save Sasuke. Itachi can't do anything because believe it or not, he's a man of his word, so the only one that could kill Sasuke was Kisame.

-"I don't know kunoichi, I think-"

-"Itachi won't go for him because he's willing to leave him for me to take down." She stated.

-"Why do you want to kill him yourself kunoichi?" Sakura knew that this question was going to come up sooner or later, but right now she preferred later.

-"I-I um…want to see how s-strong he has become and see if I can defeat him." she said. Right now her stuttering reminded her of Hinata and smiled unconsciously. Itachi saw the smile and raised a brow; Sakura actually gave out a true smile…why? What was she thinking about? Whatever it was, it gave him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He's not going to let her get away from him if that's what she's thinking. Anyway, of course she could beat Sasuke.

-"Kisame wants to kill otouto, let him. You shouldn't be asking for preys cherry blossom." Itachi said while glaring at a tree that they were passing as if its presence was the one getting him angry. Sakura looked up at Itachi and sighed. He was going to do whatever possible, to get Kisame to kill Sasuke. She had to do something fast!

-"I've never asked anything of you. Kisame, just this once let me have a special prey of my own?" she asked while glaring up at Itachi.

Now, Kisame isn't a very calm and patient person. He was getting pissed at the situation and felt like slicing a couple of heads. 'Can't wait until we get to the stupid Sound fortress' he thought in his head while imagining many weak and pathetic sound ninjas begging for mercy while his Samehada chopped their heads off one by one. He just loved bloodshed.

Well, to get this over with…

-"Fine kunoichi, you can have the Uchiha brat." He stated nonchalantly. Sakura, unable to contain herself jumped up and hugged Kisame. Kisame of course just stared at her like if she had grown an extra head and tried pushing her off. "Let go, you're suffocating me kunoichi! I can't breathe!"

Sakura looked up at the man who was supposedly with blue skin. The supposedly is because right now it looked purplish and was starting to change to a slight red. She let go of him quickly and apologizing for what she did.

After Kisame's lungs had taken the sufficient air and were back to normal, he glared at the kunoichi that almost strangled him to death and sighed.

Itachi was watching the whole scene and felt a bit of jealousy since Sakura had never hugged him like that, if at all. She's scared of him, and he knows it. It doesn't bother him though, he actually likes feeling superior to her. That way, he has control over her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A blonde haired man entered his home and shutting the door behind him. He looked tired and his face had a sad expression. He left his backpack on the floor and took his vest off. Now, he was left with a black shirt and orange pants on. In the Hokage tower, he had already taken off his ANBU uniform. It's very itchy; it's his excuse every time he takes it off in the presence of the Hokage.

He walked down the hallway and opened the door on the far left corner. It was a room that was painted light blue and it had a crib in the middle. He was expecting to find his wife there but no such luck. He opened another door to the right, this time. Yup, she was there. The woman was sitting on a rocking chair, knitting some sort of pants. She looked so angelic. Her eyes were a dull lavender, while her hair was a dark-bluish color. She had pale skin.

She looked up at him and smiled. That angelic smile was what captivated him the most about her. He approached her and bent down. He gave her a soft, chaste kiss and grinned broadly. His grin didn't last long though. She looked up at him and sighed. The mission was a failure once again and by his face she figured that out.

He felt heartbroken and she knew that she needed to cheer him up.

-"It's alright Naruto-kun, you'll make her come back next time." She said while she smiled at him. He sighed and sat on the floor right in front of her. He unconsciously touched her womb and smiled.

-"You know, she asked me about him? She actually looked interested in knowing about him and she even said she was sorry that she couldn't see and help you when you were going to give birth." He said with a smaller and sad smile. "She looked sincere."

Hinata smiled, she knew Sakura was a good person, but what she didn't know was why Sakura had betrayed Konoha.

After a long silence between them, Naruto decided to cut it short.

-"The Baa-chan said that we will only do one more mission in search of her and then, we will give up on her." He stated rather bitterly.

Now she understood why he was so sad, just one more try and then he'd have to give up on Sakura. He had already given up on Sasuke although his heart still desired for his return, but now he also had to give up on Sakura? Naruto must feel very miserable.

-"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, you'll get her to come back next time. You'll see, don't lose hope. She never lost hope that you could pull through and she was always there for you when you needed it, so don't you lose hope on her." Hinata said while she lifted Naruto's head up by the chin.

-"You're right Hinata-chan!" he said with a grin, as he got up from the floor.

She smiled at him.

-"I love you Naruto-kun." She said.

He looked down, puzzled as to why she had said something like that during this time. Then he understood, it was to show him that he wasn't alone. That he'll never be alone, ever again.

-"I love you too, Hinata-chan." He said while he bent down once more and kissed her. This one was longer, and it was a passionate one, unlike the other one. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They both knew, that they'd be all right.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"What the fuck happened here?" said Kisame as he looked at the barren wasteland that supposedly he should've created, but didn't.

Both Itachi and Sakura cringed at his foul language but let it slide as Sakura ran towards some bodies that looked like were still breathing. She leaned down and lifted a sound-nin's head.

-"What happened?" she asked rather stoically. The man looked up at her.

-"Are you an angel?" he asked while coughing out some blood.

Damn, was this guy delusional, she was anything but an angel.

-"Who did this to you?" she asked, trying to rephrase her last question so the man could understand it.

-"Sa-sa-Sasuke- Uchi-Uchi-"

She looked shocked at the man while he was trying to say his last words before he died.

-"Sasuke Uchiha? He attacked you?" She asked, fearing the answer.

-"Y-yes" he said as his body went limp in her arms. She looked back at Kisame and Itachi. It seemed that both of them didn't know what the man had said. She sighed and got up from the ground. Her Akatsuki's cloak blowing in the wind while the fisherman hat hid all of her features from the world.

-"Your brother killed them all." She stated nonchalantly. Kisame started laughing. Itachi and Sakura, used to the fish-like man's fits of laughter didn't pay attention to him and ignored him.

-"Hahahahahahaha, the Uchiha brat did the job for us, hahahahahahahaha…" Kisame started screaming.

Itachi and Sakura sweat dropped, he was making such a commotion, even the people all the way in the wave country could her him. Sakura hit him on the head and sighed.

-"Shut up Kisame, stop making such a commotion. Let's check if Orochimaru is truly dead or not." She said. Itachi nodded while Kisame grunted while rubbing his head. The kunoichi hits too hard is all that came through his mind as they walked past all the bodies of sound-nins.

Neither of them flinched at the sight, after all, this was what they were supposed to have done themselves. They were used to killing sprees like these since they, themselves have done it several, if not, a lot of times before. They went up the building that they supposed was where all these ninjas lived and reached the top to find a door with a snake engraved on it. The snake was swirling around a spear that was in the middle of the door. Itachi opened the door and inside they saw a headless body.

Sakura looked beyond the body and saw the man she had wanted to see for the longest time in her life. Itachi glared at his brother and his brother glared back.

Kisame came from behind Sakura and saw the shocked face she had. He looked at where she was staring and saw a prey. He smirked, then his smirk faded when he remembered that he told Sakura that he would leave the Uchiha to her.

-"Otouto, had fun? Now I think you know how it feels like to betray someone that trusted you like I did long ago with our clan." Itachi stated, smirking at his younger brother.

-"Itachi" a word filled with so much venom, Sakura didn't know how anyone could say a name that way. Sasuke stopped his glare and looked at the two figures next to Itachi. He looked Sakura up and down. "You got yourself a new partner? What, are you afraid that I might actually kill you?" Sasuke smirked.

-"No otouto, she came on her own." Itachi stated. Sakura glared at Itachi, but then let it go. It's better if Sasuke doesn't know the truth.

-"Aren't you going to present us, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, rather jokingly.

Itachi smirked.

-"Why should I, when you already know her perfectly well." Sasuke stared at the woman, he couldn't see her face, but there was something that attracted him to her. She looked familiar in a way.

-"That's stupid, why would I know a woman from the Akatsuki?" he scoffed.

-"She's from Konoha, you idiot." Kisame decided to point out. The kunoichi laughed a bit.

Sasuke froze; he knew that laughter very well. It was the one in his dreams. His dreams of Sakura, but this woman here couldn't be HIS Sakura. HIS Sakura would've ran crying to hug him, she wouldn't be with Akatsuki, and she wouldn't even get near Itachi, right? He looked at her again. He saw the hitai-ate with the slash on her right arm. It was a Konoha hitai-ate.

-"Who are you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She decided to savor the moment for just a few more seconds.

She took of her fisherman hat. Her long hair came flowing down and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight that came from a window in the room. She smiled at him, one of those smiles that were only for him, reserved for him. The smile he longed to see again.

-"Hello, Sasuke-kun. How have you been?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

If you want to, you may kill me for leaving it in such a situation. I'm sorry! It had to be done though… That's my explanation to all of the stuff I do.

This is all so troublesome….please don't kill me for leaving it there.

School starts the 7! I won't be able to update like I usually do! Sorry, again!

Love you guys and please review!


	4. You Understood!

Hello, I decided to update the fourth chapter before school starts tomorrow…

I'm just weird like that so get used to it. Anyways…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't know perfect Japanese and I suck at writing kanji symbols.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the woman in front of him.

-"Sakura?" he said as he looked longingly into her bright emerald eyes.

Itachi watched her smile, that smile that she only gave to Sasuke. He felt rage, but being Itachi of course, he had self-control and didn't move or show any emotion.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and felt as if her world was bright again. People might say that Sasuke has a dark aura around him, but the truth is, she can't seem to find it. Every time she saw Sasuke, everything was bright in her world. How she longed to throw herself at him in an embracing hug. She couldn't though, Itachi and Kisame were watching. Kisame didn't know the truth and it was better that way.

Kisame looked at Sakura and then at Sasuke. He never saw such a brighter smile in his life. She actually looked happy. Just looking at the younger Uchiha got her like that? He got out of his gaze and noticed how Sakura didn't make a move. He looked skeptically at her. Wasn't she going to attack and kill the younger Uchiha?

-"Kunoichi." Kisame looked annoyed at her. He noticed that as soon as he said that word, her eyes dulled again and all the light that surrounded her body, suddenly disappeared. She looked at Kisame and for once, he actually wanted to take back the word he just uttered.

-"Yes?" she asked but was immediately answered by Sasuke.

-"What are you doing with them?" he spit out, glaring at Itachi. Itachi sighed; after this little encounter, Sasuke isn't going to want to see Sakura ever again in his life. He will feel betrayed and will forget about the kunoichi. He was going to leave her again, without knowing it.

-"I-I'm in the A-Akatsuki, Sasuke-kun." She stated, looking directly at his face. She looked deep into his eyes and saw hurt and hate. Did he hate her for being with Kisame and Itachi? Was he going to attack her and insult her? Was he going to be able to…forgive her someday?

Will she be able to escape this hellhole and go back home?

…No…

Because Sasuke doesn't forgive and Sasuke never did care about her. Sasuke hates her and always did. She was the annoying, pathetic, and weak kunoichi that always got in the way.

She felt like crying, but she pushed the tears back. She wasn't going to cry in front of him, because everything she's doing right now is for him. She would be strong, for him, even if he doesn't know and will never know her sacrifice for him, she will accept it. Her love for Sasuke is too strong to break so easily. All that she hopes is for him to be happy and go back to Konoha, where he belonged.

Sasuke looked at her. How could she? Right when he was going to go back to Konoha and ask for her hand in marriage. When he was ready to be with her. She left him, just like he left her so many years ago.

He wasn't expecting her to leave him. He always expected for her to love him forever. God he was blind! She left Konoha and partnered with his worst enemy! She forgot about him. She gave up on him! She lied to him!

She said that she loved him! How could she lie like that! What the fuck? He was going to go back to Konoha, waiting to be received by her open arms, and now, he sees her with HIM! What the fuck is wrong with her? He should be the one next to her right now, not the bastard of a brother that he has.

Why is she with that murderer! Why did she betray him!...

When did she stop loving him?...

Wait…her eyes; she looks like she's going to cry. Could it be that she doesn't want to be with Itachi?

Then…why IS she with him? What is wrong with this picture? Something is not right. He can feel it.

Sakura is suffering, her eyes always spoke for her and her eyes were telling him that she didn't want to be with Akatsuki. They were telling him that she was suffering.

His eyebrows furrowed as he saw her push her tears back.

Could she still…. love him?

Then…. why is she with Akatsuki?

Maybe the dobe knew? He had to do something. He had to save HIS Sakura, because Sakura only loves him and no one else. He can see it in her eyes. He smirked. She was still completely his.

Then a thought passed through his mind…what if Itachi did something to her?

He sighed. That didn't matter as long as she is all right. He looked at her up and down, scanning her body. He couldn't see much of it because of the robe. He was knocked out of his thoughts when Kisame started to blurt out something.

-"Kunoichi, we said that he would be your prey, so kill him already, so we can leave." He stated as he yawned.

Sakura stiffened. She had to think of something to distract Itachi and Kisame so she could get Sasuke out of here alive and she wouldn't have to fight him.

Sasuke saw this and smirked. He wasn't a genius for anything. She must've asked Kisame and Itachi to leave her to fight him so she could help him escape, hoping that the other two would be too busy fighting other sound-nins to notice. Well, he looked into her eyes and understood perfectly.

-"I'll be back Itachi, to kill you." Sasuke said as he glared at his brother and left with Orochimaru's head in his backpack through the window that was next to a desk filled with papers. Itachi nodded at him in agreement and Sakura sighed inwardly. Kisame watched the Uchiha jump out of the window.

Without thinking, Sakura ran to the window to watch Sasuke retreat. He looked back at her and smirked. She looked at him and smiled inwardly, she couldn't afford for the other two in the room to see her smile.

He still believed in her. He didn't think she betrayed him!

-"Kunoichi, you let him get away." Kisame grunted. She looked at him, putting her most depressed face on, although she was ecstatic on the inside.

-"Sorry, I'll get him next time." She said looking at the ground.

Kisame is pretty uncaring so he shrugged it off. He was wondering why she didn't attack him when she had the chance, but being as he is, didn't say a word. He just wished she would smile like she did before more often.

He shook his head; he was getting too sentimental with Sakura. He had to stop it.

They left the place and started walking out of Sound. Sakura once in a while glanced at Itachi as if she was waiting for a scolding, but it never came. She sighed. He was probably going to be much rougher on her tonight.

-"So, what do we do now? Did the boss give us another mission?" she asked, looking up at Itachi.

He looked down at her and shook his head.

-"No" he stated as he went back to look at the road ahead.

Kisame looked at him and then at Sakura.

-"Kunoichi" he said trying to catch her attention and succeeding.

-"Yes Kisame-san?" He snorted.

-"I don't like the suffix, kunoichi, and you know it." He stated. She smirked.

-"Well, my name is Sakura, not kunoichi." She said with a grin. He growled. She was trying to piss him off and was succeeding. "Anyway, what is that you wanted to ask?" she said looking at him. He snapped out of his anger and turned back to his usual I-don't-give-a-damn-about-anything face.

-"Why did you join the Akatsuki?" he said as if he was stating it instead of asking. Sakura was a little taken back and Itachi looked at Kisame, raising one of his eyebrows.

-"Why do you ask?" Sakura said.

-"Just answer." He said. Sakura sighed. What was she going to invent now? She could just change the subject. Yea, that's what she's going to do.

-"It's none of your business, fish face." She said the last two words slowly and loudly.

He glared at her. She smiled an innocent smile at him. He glared harder. She started laughing.

-"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BITCH!" he screamed, running at her. She quickly started running away, while Itachi just stared at them. Sometimes, they can be so childish. Kisame is so stupid that he didn't even notice that Sakura was trying to get him to forget about the question. He looked back at them, to see Kisame taking out his Samehada and trying to get Sakura with it. She just laughed knowing that he wasn't even trying to get her.

-"Your mother is the bitch, Kisame!" she screamed at him. His face turned red and steam came out of his ears. Itachi smirked, watching how his teammates were going crazy. They were catching up to him, he thought. He's already completely insane.

-"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Kisame screamed. Then he suddenly stopped and looked at Sakura smirking. She stopped and looked at him puzzled. "What are you staring at…pinky?" he said menacingly. Sakura's eyes widened and her face turned as red as Kisame's face used to be.

Itachi sighed; Kisame shouldn't have said that dreaded word.

-"KISAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CONSIDER YOURSELF DEAD!" Sakura screamed as she lunged toward Kisame, who was laughing so hard that he had fallen on the ground and hadn't noticed the pink-haired kunoichi going to punch him.

-20 minutes later-

Kisame was so battered, Sakura was dragging him along the road while Itachi stared at her. She was completely satisfied with her finished masterpiece and was grinning broadly. He switched his gaze to Kisame and saw that he was crying and his eyes were shut closed.

-"Don't you think you were a little rough on him this time, cherry blossom?" Itachi said as he stared at her. She looked up at him and smiled an evil smile at him that would make any man cringe, but not Itachi.

-"Nope." She stated as she kept dragging Kisame and leaving a trail of his blood behind her. Her voice sounded like an innocent little girl, but Itachi knew better. He sighed as he went back to staring back ahead at the rode.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finally, he reached the gates after traveling for 3 days. He looked at the red gates that stood between him and Konohagakure. Two ANBU's landed in front of him. He looked at them and smirked.

-"Uchiha Sasuke, you must come with us to see the Hokage." The man stated. Sasuke nodded while the other ANBU took chakra ropes and bonded his hands to his back with it. All three disappeared in a puff of smoke, off to the Hokage's tower.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, so this chapter was a little goofing off on my part I admit, but I did do it in one hour and ten minutes! New record! jumping up and down I love you guys! Please revieeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Thanks!


	5. Itachi's punishments

Hey people! Yeah, it's been a while since I updated, I know. Anyway, I decided to update this story first other then my other one because two special friends of mine asked me to.

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, Sakura isn't in the Akatsuki in the REAL Naruto, just in my fanfiction! -

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Night came for the three roaming Akatsuki members and Sakura knew what was in store for her and she was nervous…very nervous. Itachi hadn't said much to her in a whole day. That was a bad sign.

She sighed, when Itachi and she had finished setting the camp. Kisame came back with fish for them to eat, that he caught in the small stream nearby. Itachi came with the wood and readied the fire, while Sakura already put up the two tents.

Kisame and Itachi sat around the fire, while Sakura cooked the fish. Kisame didn't know how to cook and Itachi could only do onigiris and, for some reason, make weird plates that only contained tomatoes in them. It was a good thing they had Sakura now, or else, they'd be eating burnt fish.

Sakura didn't mind cooking, she actually enjoyed it, but what always pissed her off about it is the fact that Kisame and Itachi kept on looking at her like if she were an alien or the most beautiful creature on the planet. Both ideas freaked her out, especially if Kisame had to do with either of them.

She was getting fed up at them staring at her and decided to spill out her anger at what they always did to her.

-"What are both of you staring at?" she asked while glaring at Kisame and Itachi. Kisame looked at her as in disbelief and then responded.

-"I always stare at you when you cook." He stated while glaring back. "What's so different about it today?"

Sakura sighed. Men, they're annoying creatures that were put on the planet to torment her. It was a proven fact that she was in this mess thanks to them.

-"For your information, I never liked you staring at me. Now answer the question of what are you two staring at?" she said really annoyed. The two Akatsuki members shrugged at each other and then glanced back at Sakura.

-"Your large forehead." Said Kisame while grinning at her.

-"Your ass." Responded Itachi stoically.

Both Sakura and Kisame stared wide-eyed at the oldest Uchiha. Kisame started laughing while Sakura glared harder at Kisame.

-"Shut up or I'll burn your fish, Kisame." She stated while going back to the cooking. Kisame shut his mouth quickly and didn't say anything for the rest of the night.

When they finished eating, Kisame got up and went to his tent while Sakura and Itachi sat there for a while longer.

Sakura was about to get up, when Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her to his lap. Sakura shocked that Itachi had done that, stared wide-eyed at him.

-"You let my otouto go. You know the punishment for that, don't you my sweet cherry blossom." He said as he put his face in the crook of her neck and smelled her hair.

Sakura froze at his sudden statement. A flashback came from the first time she got Itachi mad.

Flashback

_It was her second month with Kisame and Itachi. The oldest Uchiha had already showed her what they had to do every night. She hated it with a passion, but she hated him even more._

_They were walking toward their next job, which was to kill an ex-member of the Akatsuki, who had betrayed them. As they were walking it was getting dark and they decided to camp._

_Sakura was shivering, because she was afraid of what Itachi was going to do to her again, tonight, like all the other ones. She quickly went inside the tent and put herself under the cover of her camp sack. Then, she heard Itachi come in and he sat down on his own camp sack. Sakura, unconsciously, went deeper under her covers._

_-"What are you doing?" he asked with a stoic attitude. Sakura shivered._

_-"No-no-nothing, I'm just cold." She answered back. He came closer to her and took off the covers from over her head and whispered into her ear._

_-"I'll warm you up." He stated, with no feeling in it whatsoever. Sakura started crying._

_-"Please Itachi, not tonight!" He pulled her roughly to look at him. Red orbs stared deep into emerald._

_-"We made a promise, Sa-ku-ra." He said pronouncing every syllable of her name as he looked at her straight in the eyes. Seeing her cry got him really mad._

_Something came over Sakura and she pulled her arm from his grasp. Anger rose and her beautiful green orbs flicked showing all of her emotions._

_-"NO, ITACHI! NOT TODAY! You are a disgusting, worthless piece of shit and I told you that I love Sasuke-kun, not YOU!" She screamed. Itachi looked at her with a smug look in his face._

_He pinned her down. They stared at each other for a long time until Itachi finally snapped._

_-"You, cherry blossom, will do what I say. If you don't do what I say my dear Sakura, then, I will punish you." He said the words slowly and still with his cold demeanor on._

_Although he said it so calmly, Salura knew better. Itachi's words were more of the 'we fuck now or I'll permanently leave Sasuke in a wheel chair' kind of thing._

_He slowly descended on her and began to kiss her neck. Sakura closed her eyes and started crying again. Itachi got tired of this and looked up at Sakura._

_-"Stop crying." He stated as if it were the easiest thing to do. Sakura tried to, but couldn't and just kept on sobbing more. He took her face with his hand. _

_Sakura looked shocked at him. That's when it started._

_-40 minutes later- _

_Sakura lay in a pool of blood completely battered and hurt. Itachi was looking down on her with a smirk placed on his face. He had hurt her in every possible way now, not only physical, but also mentally. He had used the mangekyou sharingan on her while cutting her with a kunai, slowly and painfully._

_He bent down and kissed her on her forehead._

_-"The color red suits you." He stated as he went on top of her and hugged her. It seemed that he liked her blood, because he hugged her and woke up the next day completely drenched in blood. He didn't even seem bothered by it; on the contrary, he licked his lips when he saw the blood all over his body._

End of Flashback

Now that she thought of it, she never saw the shirt he had on that day again. She usually washes both of their clothing and she didn't remember washing it.

-"Itachi-san?" he took his face off her face and looked at her.

-"Aa?" he…um…asked?

-"What happened to the shirt that was drenched in my blood that night that you…um…'punished' me the first time?" she asked. He raised a brow.

-"The shirt I was wearing?" he looked quizzically at her. She nodded. He went back to her neck, his favorite resting place. "None of your business." He stated. He couldn't tell her that he hadn't washed it because he loved the look of her blood on his shirt and that he kept it in his backpack.

She nodded at his answer, she didn't want to get him angrier at her then he was.

After a while of him kissing her neck and caressing her face, he decided to break the silence.

-"Let's go to bed." He said as he picked her up bridal-style. Sakura looked at him and nodded.

He entered the tent and laid her down softly on her camp sack. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

Itachi looked into Sakura's eyes and knew she was terrified. That day, he had really gone overboard and hurt her too much, but she deserved it for saying what she said to him.

-"Sakura." She gulped knowing that he usually didn't say her name and usually it would be 'cherry blossom' or something along those lines. Whatever he was going to say, was serious.

-"Yes, Itachi-san?" she asked.

-"Don't move." He stated. Sakura's eyes widened and she stood rigid in her place.

He went down and kissed her softly in the lips. Sakura didn't know if she had to respond or not, so she decided not to.

The kiss was incredible, she had to admit. What surprised her was that the kiss was slow and soft, not possessive or hard like Itachi always had kissed her before.

He pulled his head back and looked at her eyes. She looked, somehow, more relieved and not so scared of Itachi. He gave her a nod and turned around to sleep.

Sakura's eyes widened. They're not going to have sex tonight? Was he complying with what she asked all this time they were together? Itachi always had 'intimacy' with her every night. For these past five years, he had never gone a day without having sex with her. Sakura smiled at him and went to go to sleep.

Itachi felt the smile that graced her lips, even though he didn't see it. For once, he had made her smile, a true smile. He felt warmth inside him. Maybe, he should leave her be for a while. There's nothing Sasuke can do to bring her back to Konoha anyway, so why worry about losing her. Sakura is a person that keeps her promises…

With that thought, Itachi also fell asleep. Before he did, however, he said something, unconsciously.

-"Aishiteru, my cherry blossom."

Sakura opened her eyes quickly. Did she just hear what Itachi had just said? He said that he…he loved…her…

Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep, not wanting to think about it too much.


	6. Tsunade's sadness and Itachi's lust

On to business…(or not…)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKA-KUN!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the only thing that I own is my laptop and that's my parents' property too…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A knock was heard at her door….oh great. She had just drank about five bottles of sake and now they were banging at her door? Can't they see that she's frustrated that her favorite apprentice has fallen into the hands of that demon! No, they don't care, Konoha doesn't care at all. They live their normal lives, as if, a girl (or woman) named Haruno Sakura was never here. A pink-haired girl that would brighten their days with a warm smile was not here…and why was she the only one affected?

Can't anyone see that without the most beautiful and strongest kunoichi, this Hokage can't go on? Can't anyone see her pain that the girl she considered a daughter is not here with her?

She started crying while gulping down another bottle of sake. She was getting anxious, for the third time in the day.

-"SAKURAAAAAAAAA WHYYYYYYYYYY! CAN'T YO-YOU S-S-S-SEE THAT I'M-M-M-M DYING!" she said slurring and crying harder.

The knocks kept on going…knock knock knock knock…

-"BAKAS (idiots) I WANT TO BE ALONE! IF THERE ISN'T A PERSON BEHIND THAT DOOR WITH PINK HAIR AND GREEN EYES, I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOOOOOUUUUUU! DO YOU HEAR ME!" she screamed as she gulped down the rest of what was left in the bottle.

-"Hokage-sama, it's me, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke called from the other side.

-"AND I GIVE A FUCK WHY?" she said annoyed as she sat back in her chair.

-"I brought news of Haruno Sakura." He stated. Tsunade's eyes widened and without thinking it twice screamed out to the Uchiha.

-"THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN THE DOOR FOR SUCH A LONG TIME! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!"

Immediately the door opened and she glanced at him while he glanced back at her. They both nodded at each other as a greeting. The fifth pointed to a chair in front of her desk.

-"Sit." She stated as Sasuke went and sat down. The two ANBUs that were with Sasuke, bowed to the Hokage and left, going back to their guard duty.

Silence…an eerie silence that Tsunade wasn't going to tolerate from the young Uchiha.

-"Are you going to speak or do I have to figure it out by sign language?" she asked annoyed.

Sasuke sighed, knowing that Tsunade was completely out of her mind and with her super strength, it wouldn't be a good thing to keep her waiting any longer.

-"I saw her with…Itachi." He said. She quirked a brow and started to laugh. Now it was Sasuke's turn to quirk an eyebrow at her. "What's so funny, Sakura is with an S-class criminal and you don't give a damn? Weren't you just calling her name a while back?"

Tsunade stopped her laughing as tears fell from her face.

-"Mark my words, Uchiha." She spat. "If there is someone that would do anything for that girl, is me. You're no one to talk since you abandoned her in a bench and completely unconscious as she poured her insides to you." She glared at him. She had said that line so venomously that it would have sounded better if the snake sannin said it.

Sasuuke flinched. Every time he remembered that incident, his heart would break just a bit more. His heart was in pieces already, but Sakura was healing it. He was so stupid…he should've never left her. Right now, she might still be in Konoha and he could be with her.

-"Hokage-sama, what I was trying to say is that she didn't leave in her own free will. Itachi must've said something to her so that she would leave Konohagakure." Sasuke said as he looked at the woman. He began to tell her the story of how he saw Sakura and gave her the proof that Orochimaru is dead.

In the end, after that long talk, the Hokage decided to put Sasuke on the next mission to find Sakura. This was going to be the last mission and if she didn't come this time, the council had decided to let her go. Of course, Tsunade argued with them, but it was no use…they wouldn't budge.

-"Your teammate's for this mission are Aburame Shino and…" Tsunade paused, wanting to make the Uchiha suffer.

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. He was getting annoyed.

-"Uzumaki Naruto." She said.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. He smirked and was actually happy that he was going to get this mission with Naruto…but why Shino? Sasuke never said anything, but Shino freaks him out…a lot.

-"Why Aburame-san?" asked Sasuke.

-"Shino has his bugs that can help you find her easily. In all occasions, Shino has gone to this mission, so the bugs know Sakura." She stated as laid her head down on the desk. She pointed to the door at Sasuke. "Leave." He nodded as he got up.

Before he left though, he looked back at Tsunade.

-"Where's my hitai-ate?"

Tsunade looked at him and sighed.

-"I don't know, ask Naruto." He nodded, but before closing the door, the Godaime spoke eleven words that were pretty important to him.

-"Bring her back and all charges against you will be extinguished." Sasuke nodded and closed the door.

Tsunade went back to putting her head on the desk as she went into cloud nine where she dreamed of burning 'Icha Icha Paradise' books along with a perverted sannin.

-"Maybe, I'll take Sakura's advice…(1)" she said before she fell completely asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura woke up to the sound of Itachi sharpening his kunais. He looked at her and stared at her up and down.

Damn, she was gorgeous when she just woke up. She looks so innocent…

-"Get dressed, we're leaving as soon as I'm done sharpening my weapons and yours." He said monotonously. Sakura nodded as she got up with a fresh pair of clothes.

Itachi looked at her.

-"Where do you think you are going?" she looked down at him with an expression that to anyone it would say something like 'isn't it obvious'…but of course, Uchiha Itachi isn't anyone.

-"To the river and freshen up." She said. He got up and grabbed her arm.

-"I'll join you." Sakura's eyes widened, but then went back to their usual state.

She knew it was too good to be true, either it was in the night or by day, but there is no way Uchiha Itachi can pass a day without having his way.

He knew what she was thinking and smirked at her. Boy was she going to be surprised.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They walked to the lake and Sakura quickly seeing his eyes roaming her body, was going towards a bush so she could change. Itachi caught her wrist and shook his head. He walked and sat down at a tree near the river and began to sharpen his weapons again.

Sakura stared and stared and stared…he wasn't going to do anything to her again? Another small smile like the one last night crept to her face. Itachi wasn't going to touch her…but then…why did he come?

-"Itachi-san, what are you doing?" He looked up at her and smirked again.

-"I'm going to watch as you take a bath." He stated like if it were the most logical thing in the world.

Sakura's eyes widened as her face turned red. Inner Sakura was bursting out with a 'What the fuck?', but Sakura was blinking uncontrollably.

She was about to protest, until she thought about her options. It was either him watching her take a bath naked or him touching her while she was naked…not much of choice, huh?

Sakura walked towards the water and took her clothes off as she felt Itachi's eyes on her. She shivered, not wanting to imagine the face he had right now or his eyes full of lust.

Sakura went into the water and started to wash herself as fast as any human being (or shinobi) could do in their lifetime. When she finished, she quickly got out and put her new pair of clothes on.

Itachi sighed, she was so fast that he was completely unsatisfied…the not having sex every night thing, wasn't really working out for him. He looked at her, now fully clothed and smirked. She looked stunning.

Sakura had a black and red checkerboard mini skirt with red tights under. Her shirt was a black fishnet one that you could see everything under. Her red bra covered her breasts. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and water dripped down from it.

If any other man saw her other then Uchiha Itachi, they would be drooling. He got up from the floor, gesturing her to follow him. She quickly obeyed and walked with him back to the campsite.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"Itachi, kunoichi, there you are!" Kisame said as he ran up to them. "Let's go now, I sensed a few sand nins coming towards us. Sakura's brows furrowed.

-"Sand nins? What are they doing so far away from their country?" she asked.

Itachi looked at her and moved his head towards the tent. He was clearly telling her to pack everything up. Sakura sighed, one of these days…she better not finish that sentence.

She quickly started putting everything of hers and Itachis away, while Kisame put his stuff away. Itachi merely watched as the cherry blossom picked everything up and was going at an incredible speed to putting it all away. At least he could he could watch her now better, without her knowing.

Itachi's, Sakura's, and Kisame's heads shot up as they heard footsteps. Finally, coming down from a tree, in all his glory, he smirked at what he saw.

He found her.

Sakura stared, amazement clearly showed throughout her face as well as confusion.

-"Gaara…?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(1): Read chapter 1 and see what Sakura's message is to Tsunade that was delivered by our favorite knucklehead ninja…Naruto!

I just love Gaara, don't you guys? Anyway, I love someone even more than the kazekage…

Eventhough, you're not in this chapter whatsoever, I dedicate this chapter as a birthday gift to my favorite character in Naruto:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKA-KUN!


	7. TEME! DOBE! Gaara?

Hey! I'm updating! YAY! School sucks…

Anyway…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and if I did, it wouldn't be called Naruto…it would be called Shikamaru!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He stared at the door. Should he go in? What if his ex-teammate didn't want to see him?

Sasuke was in turmoil. After leaving Tsunade's office, he decided to look for Naruto and ask about his hitai-ate. For some reason without it, he felt…worthless? Dirty? Like a traitor?

…well yeah, all of those things.

He decided to go to Naruto's old apartment, but no one answered. Later, a man passed by and the guy told him that no one lived there. This puzzled Sasuke…then, where was the dobe?

Maybe Ichiraku's?

Why didn't he think of that before?

He quickly smacked his forehead with his hand, cursing at his stupidity. Of course, that's the only place he could find the blonde-haired shinobi.

He went to Ichiraku's and was surprised to find no trace of him there…the owner saw the Uchiha and immediately knew who he was looking for. He told Sasuke where Naruto now lived. Sasuke nodded as thanks and left.

Now…he was in front of the door of the dobe's house.

It was pretty big and it was weird that Naruto lived in a place so….giant, all alone. This place was definitely not for one person. It was more for a family or something around those lines.

People passed by and eyed the Uchiha every time. Sasuke was getting pretty annoyed. Yes, he WAS a traitor, but NOW. HE. CAME. BACK.! Can't these stupid people understand that? To think he once risked his life for these people and he was going to do it again…

Sasuke let out a huge sigh while he glared at the townspeople. He frightened some, while others just glanced somewhere else once they felt the Uchiha's intense stare.

The sharingan user snapped out of his reverie, when he heard the door, in which he was standing right in front of, open.

He looked at the person coming from the door and saw…what's her face? Umm…the shy girl that had a huge crush on Naruto? It was something Hyuuga, he recalled.

The woman's eyes looked at the figure in front of the door. She was going out to buy groceries with Naruto when she opened the door and saw…Sasuke?

A noise from behind her broke Sasuke and Hinata's staring contest.

-"Ne, Hinata-chan what's wrong?" The upcoming Rokudaime said. His wife looked back at him, as if she had seen the most surprising thing in her existence. Naruto tensed, this wasn't Hinata's 'nothing-I'm-fine-Naruto-kun' face, this was the 'ummm-huh?' face that she would always put when she was completely in shock.

Naruto grabbed the door's handle and opened it completely.

Sky blue eyes stared deep into onyx black eyes.

-"T-t-teme?" Naruto said with mouth wide open.

Sasuke smirked.

-"Hello dobe." He stated with his stoic face, betraying no emotion. Right now, inside, he was jumping up and down like a little boy and wanted to go and tackle the blonde. It was years since he had seen his best friend.

He stopped looking at Naruto and nodded towards Hinata as in a greeting. She smiled back. Uchiha Sasuke can be whatever you want, but the guy had manners…unlike his best friend.

Sasuke looked at Naruto up and down…God he was tall…finally caught up to his height.

His smirk grew.

His eyes caught something that was incredible that he had missed before…especially because it was huge! The Hyuuga was skinny last time he remembered…why the sudden change?

A couple of minutes passed and then, suddenly, Sasuke was tackled by a blonde blur.

-"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TEME!" screamed Naruto in his ear, while they plummeted to the floor.

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Naruto hadn't changed at all…except on the outside.

-"Get. Off." Sasuke said while glaring at Naruto. The blonde got up and scratched the back of his head while he gave off one of his giant grins.

-"WELCOME BACK TEME!" Sasuke smirked. Someone finally welcomed him back! He was afraid that Naruto wouldn't forgive him, but it seems that everything was forgotten once onyx had clashed with sapphire.

-"Dobe," Sasuke scoffed. Naruto grew angry and his face turned red.

-"IF YOU WOULD'VE STUCK AROUND, YOU WOULD KNOW THAT I'M NOT A DOBE ANYMORE! NOW I'M NUMBER 1!" Naruto said while glaring at Sasuke.

Another few minutes passed. Naruto glaring at Sasuke, while Sasuke ignoring it.

Hinata looked worried. Were they angry at each other? She was about to step up and break the horrible silence, when a laugh and a chuckle beat her to it.

Naruto had fallen down on the floor and was laughing like if he had heard the funniest joke in the world. He clutched his stomach and tears spilled from his face. Sasuke was chuckling and also was clutching his stomach. He was trying to suppress his chuckle, but it was impossible, even for the stoic Uchiha.

Hinata's face softened and smiled at them. This was their greeting to each other after all these years…she was glad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Gaara…" Sakura had said as she stared at the kazekage. What the hell was he doing here? Shouldn't he be in Suna?

-"Haruno Sakura, you will come with us to Suna." He stated, as if it were nothing hard to do.

Sakura looked skeptically and was about to answer, when Itachi stepped in.

-"Why?" It was a short and simple question that could have a lot of meanings in it, but everyone present there, knew what he was demanding to know.

-"It's none of your business. If you don't wish to die, you will let me take the traitor and leave. I am not after you…this time." Gaara said, while crossing his arms around his chest.

Sakura saw how Itachi's hands clenched. He was getting mad…and no one, I really mean NO ONE, wants to see an Uchiha mad. She decided to step forward on this conversation.

-"Sorry Kazekage-sama, I am not leaving with you. I suggest you return to Suna and continue to do your job, instead of wasting your time with an ex-kunoichi of Konoha." Sakura said nonchalantly. She had hidden all of her emotions and was now looking straight into Gaara's eyes.

He raised a perfectly non-existent brow at her.

-"I'm not wasting my time." He stated. He moved his head to the left and several sand shinobi appeared.

Sakura's eyes widened. They were all ANBU of the highest status! Was she THAT important!

-"Why do you want me in Suna so badly, if I may ask?" she said.

Gaara smirked. His smirk though, was one of those 'I-want-blood-and-I'm-getting-irritated-because-i-haven't-taken-my-daily-dose' kind of one.

The truth is that after Sasuke left, Gaara had become Kazekage…end of story.

She had no friendship…or ANYTHING for that matter with THIS man. Why did HE want HER in Suna?

-"Do you know what would happen if I brought the Hokage her precious apprentice back?" he said.

Sakura's eyes widened. He would gain Tsunade's trust and therefore it would be an advantage for his country. It was strictly business. She sighed happily. Thank Kami-sama that he didn't want to suck the blood out of her!

Ok…so that was going far, but the truth is that ever since the chuunin exams, Sakura isn't particularly fond of this guy.

Itachi saw how Sakura relaxed when she found out that it was business. He raised a brow. Did Sakura have something to do with the red-head? He turned to Gaara and glared.

While this was happening, Kisame had finished packing his stuff and went to finish the kunoichi's.

Sakura had noticed that he finished and smirked.

-"Sorry to disappoint you, Kazekage, but we must leave…I wish to take no part in your 'business plans'. Look for someone else to help you." She said as Kisame threw the camping bag at her. She grabbed it and instantly, before Gaara could respond…there was no one there anymore.

-"Shit."

-"Kazekage-sama…what should we do?" asked an ANBU that went towards him. Gaara was emitting a black aura and all the other ANBUs' were petrified to even go near him. Except for this one.

She took off her mask and looked into his eyes, as she faced him.

-"Shut up Temari, let's go." He said as he disappeared in the sand that swirled around his body, immediately.

Temari smirked. For once, one of Gaara's plans had failed! Oh, the joy! Hopefully, he wouldn't be so cocky anymore and would let her help him out more in the office.

She directed herself to the other ANBU.

-"You heard your Kazekage, back to Suna!" she yelled at them. They all nodded and disappeared in the sand.

Temari looked at the remains of the campsite.

-"I wonder what happened to that care-free girl that used to cling to the youngest Uchiha…not the oldest. She always did have a smile in her face." She walked towards the place where Sakura was standing, before disappearing. "She used to play shogo with Shikamaru too." She sighed and then giggled. "Maybe I should go and pester him for a while? Konoha is nice this time of year." She laughed harder and then disappeared, as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Another chapter complete! YAY! I hope I didn't make Gaara OOC. I don't think I did…

Gaara sure is hard to write…he's worse than Sasuke, in my opinion.

Oh well, review please!


	8. Sakura's being ignored

Hey people…(sighs) I'm soooooooo tired! My mother made me wake up at 5:00 to go with her to this shitty place…..(sighs again) so troublesome….

Anyway…..(sighs) let's get this chapter going!

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, I don't own Naruto…..don't rub it in….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura, Itachi, and Kisame walked down the streets of a small town on the outskirts of Suna. Yes, you might think that this is very dangerous since the Kazekage is after them, but the truth is that it was a place so obvious, that they would never look in it.

Aaaaahhhh, the wonders of reverse psychology….

Sakura looked up at Itachi and wasn't sure why, but she felt even more nervous around him then usual. Maybe last night shouldn't have been like that. Maybe her and Itachi should have been together like everynight.

Itachi was acting stranger then usual. The guy was a freak, but now he was worse. He wouldn't even give a glimpse of emotions. He would do this sometimes, showing sadness, lust, something around those lines. He would show her how he felt, but right now he was ignoring her.

Itachi never ignored his cherry blossom…

Wait, where did that come from? She's not his…right? Technically, she was because of the promise. Sakura felt wary. She didn't like this Itachi, she wants HER Itachi…God! What the hell is wrong with her! She's turning paranoid. Why would she want the old one? She shivered.

Kisame stared at how the kunoichi looked up at Itachi and then looked down when she felt Itachi was going to look at her. What had happened last night that he didn't know about?

Kisame's gaze switched when he saw a place he was dying to go into. He smirked. FINALLY, some SAKE!

-"Oi, kunoichi, Itachi." He said. Sakura looked at Kisame while Itachi just nodded as acknowledgment. Kisame's eyes brightened. "I want a drink." Sakura sighed. She already knew where this was going.

A new competition…of sake…

She smirked. She did need to get her mind off the Itachi problem. Kisame started to walk to the direction of the bar he had spotted before. Sakura and Itachi followed. Sakura walked right in back of Kisame while Itachi took a slow pace and was in back of both of them.

He looked at the kunoichi up and down. You couldn't really see her curves because of the Akatsuki cloak she had on. This pissed him off. Today was pretty stressful. He couldn't do his favorite pastime (sex) and now, he couldn't do his second favorite pastime, which was to watch the kunoichi all day. If his plan to get her uneasy is going to work, he had to ignore her.

He sighed, It was pretty hard to ignore someone as hot as the woman he had in front of him. He was hoping to get a good look of her right now, but now the cloak was in the way of him being able to see her ass! This situation was so damn frustrating!

He decided that if tomorrow this method didn't go as planned, he would go back to usual fuck every night. He smirked at the thought of the young kunoichi's frail body wriggling under his well-toned abs. It was SO pleasurable. Maybe he should start reading Kakashi's books?

Sakura had told him once about the sexual content of those books because her ex-sensei had made her and Naruto read one chapter as a mission. She never told him why but Sakura said that it was the most perverted book ever.

He smirked. She said it was very graphic…maybe he should give it a try?

Sakura looked back at where Itachi was because she felt his iintense gaze on her. When she did, he was staring straight at where her ass should be marked. So he hadn't changed, huh? Sakura smirked. He was trying to get her nervous…yea right! Like she believed that stupid act! Pfft!

…how embarrassing that she actually did…

They entered the door and the three shinobis sat down on a small table. Itachi never liked the bar for some reason…Sakura never understood why though…

As they sat, a waitress came and winked towards Itachi with a tinge of pink in her cheeks. Sakura rolled her eyes. It was the same thing every time they went somewhere. Itachi wasn't THAT hot! Sasuke was hotter in her opinion.

She smiled as she remembered the face he showed her when he left running out of the window in Sound.

Itachi noticed this smile and wondered what she was smiling all about. It seems that Kisame also wondered.

The waitress was getting impatient. They weren't ordering.

-"Excuse me but, what would you like to drink?" she asked sweetly while giving Itachi a seductive look. Itachi's brow twitched in annoyance as Sakura tried to stifle a laugh. She smiled at the waitress as she looked at Kisame.

-"You choose this time Kisame." She said. After all, the last time she had picked the drink. He nodded.

-"Bring 24 bottles of sake." The waitress's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets.

-"24?" she asked. Kisame nodded in annoyance and Sakura giggled. "would that be to go?" she asked. Kisame shook his head. The woman nodded although she still had a confused face. She finally left.

-"Where do you think she's going to get all of those?" Sakura asked as she looked at Kisame.

Kisame shrugged.

-"That's her problem, not mine." Sakura smirked. Kisame never did care about anyone but himself. Maybe he cared a bit for Itachi but that's about it. If Sakura was lucky, she might be included in the list also.

They sat there, waiting for their drinks.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"So you don't have my hitai-ate?" Sasuke repeated for the millionth time.

-"NO, teme, I DO NOT HAVE YOUR HITAI-ATE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF!" screamed Naruto.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata were sitting in the living room. Sasuke had told him his story with Sakura and also about the last rescue mission. Right now, they were discussing about the hitai-ate that Sasuke had come searching for.

-"Where did you put it dobe? I left it with you." Sasuke said monotonously. Naruto put his thinking position, which was putting his two elbows on the table and his head on top of them.

Naruto's face brightened.

-"I gave it to Sakura-chan because when I came back with it, she pleaded for me to give it to her!" he said happily jumping up and down. Hinata giggled. Sasuke glared.

-"How am I going to get it back then?" he said. "Sakura isn't here." He continued.

Naruto stopped jumping up and down and sat back down.

-"You could go and check her house. It might be there. I don't think she took it with her to Akatsuki. I mean, what for?" Sasuke nodded as he got up.

-"Give me the address and the keys."

Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he had two heads.

-"Who told you I had the keys? I only suggested it. Go see Tsunade-baa-chan for them." Naruto said as he gave off his fox grin.

Sasuke sighed. He should've known this would happen. Naruto comes up with the ideas but he has no clue how to make them work.

-"Hn." Sasuke went towards the front door while waving a hand in the air.

-"See ya teme!" Naruto said grinning even bigger. Hinata smiled.

-"Goodbye Sasuke-san. Come back soon." Suddenly before the door closed, Sasuke looked through it back to the couple.

-"I forgot your name. What was it?" Hinata's eyes widened, while Naruto broke out in laughter. Sasuke had a guilty face and looked down.

-"She's Hinata, my wife, teme! She's taken!" Naruto said while rolling over the floor in laughter while Hinata blushed at the comment.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and then he nodded, closing the door behind him.

Off to the Hokage tower!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

…This story from now on is ItaSakuSasu because I got a slight writer's block and this is helping me get out of it!

Although, it was already kinda like that but whatever! Now it's official!

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you review for this one too!


	9. LET'S GET DRUNK!

Hello. Sorry for the long wait. I'm supposed to be doing a project for school instead of this but…. whatever. Whoever said that school was more important than fanfics is wrong!! (Did anyone ever say that, by the way??)

On with the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: yatta yatta yatta….not mine!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Another sigh could be heard in the streets of Konoha as the people stared at the young man with unruly black hair. He had just come back from the Hokage's office and the drunk woman (Tsunade) said that she didn't have Sakura's key. How the hell is he supposed to get inside that place??!!

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was frustrated. All he asked for was his hitai-ate and not even that could be given to him!! What kind of cruel world is this in which they live in??!!

He was shocked to find out that Sakura had it in her possession. Why would she have it?? Did she really care so much about him that she would try holding on to all of his things??

Sakura…

He couldn't get the image of the pink-haired kunoichi out of his mind. Her sparkling green emerald eyes that always showed admiration and love towards him, almost made him want to go grab her and take her with him to a faraway place where no one would disturb them.

What really pissed Sasuke though, was the fact that she had been with Itachi when he last saw her. Although he was positive that Sakura would NEVER betray Uchiha Sasuke, it still hurt. Thinking of all the horrible things that sick bastard could do to his sweet, annoying, cherry blossom made his blood boil.

NO ONE TOUCHES **HIS **PROPERTY!!!

He had marked her **_his_** a long time ago. Sasuke smirked, remembering that day as he headed off towards Sakura's place. Hopefully, he could get through a window and search for his hitai-ate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aw!! Is t-t-that all you c-c-c-c-c-c-can dri-i-nk Kun-o-i-chi??" Kisame said slurred and completely drunk. The shark man had already drank 14 bottles, while Sakura was taking it slowly and was only up to 7. Itachi, being the calm and reserved one, only drank one knowing that he was the one that would have to drag these two imbeciles off later.

"I can't catch up to you anymore, baka!! There are only 3 bottles left!! You should've saved some more bottles for me!!" Sakura glared at Kisame. She wasn't drunk at all…yet.

"HAHA!!! THAT MEANS THAT PIGS DO FLY!!!" Yes…Kisame was going completely insane.

Sakura and Itachi sweat dropped. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring him over to the bar…

The two sane people looked at each other and nodded. The silent agreement that they made was if Kisame said 'that phrase' then it was time for them to go. As if on cue, Kisame blurted the dreaded phrase.

"Did you guys know that when I was young, I was a dolphin and then I became a whale!!! YAY whales!!" Itachi got up and grabbed Kisame by the arms and knocked him out cold by pushing the pressure point on his neck.

"I hate it when he starts to talk about marine animals. He won't stop until next year." Sakura said as she shook her head and grabbed onto the table for support. She was trying to get up and was failing miserably.

With slight determination in her jade eyes, she pushed herself off the table and stood straight. It seems like she underestimated the sake that they drank. It was more powerful then the usual one that Kisame and her take. Haruno Sakura was drunk.

Right when she was going to take a step forward, her vision blurred and she got dizzy. Itachi seeing this, walked up to her, with Kisame on his shoulder and pulled her against him.

His free arm slithered around her waist possessively and he stared straight into surprised green eyes.

"I-itachi?? I'm fi-ine." Sakura pushed against Itachi's broad chest, but he wouldn't let go. Quickly, he pulled her up and put her on top of his other shoulder.

Right after they left the bar, he heard a murmur escape the kunoichi's soft and warm lips. His angered boiled and swore to beat the crap out of him. The oldest Uchiha knew that he couldn't kill the guy, but a few bruises wouldn't kill anybody…right??

Another soft murmur escaped her lips as her arms snaked around his neck. She was asleep-that much he knew- but what astounded him was the name that she said the second time.

Finally, getting to a hotel that they had paid in before going around town, he entered one of the rooms and threw Kisame and the bed with a loud thud. The shark man rolled over and fell of the bed. Bolting up from the impact, he glared at Itachi.

"What the hell w-was that for??!!"

"Hn." Itachi left Kisame and closed the door. He walked towards the other door and opened it. Slowly, taking the kunoichi off of him, he put her on the queen-sized bed and stared at her sleeping figure.

He smirked. The first word Sakura had uttered, bothered him greatly; the other one made him want to fuck her right here and now.

Slowly, deciding to sleep with what he was wearing, Itachi slid next to Sakura and hugged her possessively against his chest. His head rested on the crook of her neck as he heard those two words spoken again in the same sequence as before.

"Sasuke"

"Itachi"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke sneezed as he entered the window to Sakura's home. There was dust everywhere. It seemed that the dust bunnies had decided to have children and you know how much bunnies like to fuck each other right??? Sasuke shivered at the thought. He was becoming as perverted as Kakashi.

After a few hours of looking all around Sakura's place, he found nothing. Sighing, he rubbed his temples as he decided that only Sakura could give him the answer to such a complicated question.

With a sense of loss, Sasuke left her home and sped off to his own house. He inwardly groaned, thinking about all the cleaning that he would have to do today. He had been gone for many years, more then Sakura. Sasuke grimaced at the thought of his house being as dirty and filthy as Sakura's home.

Sasuke, the cleaning lady has arrived. He must be really going crazy since it seems that he just found a sense of humor.

The youngest Uchiha flinched at the thought of him having a sense of humor. Clearly, Uchiha's DO NOT know the meaning of such a word.

With this thought in mind, he sped off towards his place at full speed, the sooner her got there, the fasted he'd get to go to his soft warm bed and sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura woke up, feeling two strong hands around her. She looked up and sighed. Itachi had come back to his old ways, huh?? At least he didn't abuse her while drunk. Although he did this many times to her before ( She always got drunk with Kisame once in a while…), she was happy that this time she didn't awake naked with no clue whatsoever of what had gone on.

She looked up, knowing that it was futile to try to get up, and looked at a clock that was hiding from the ceiling. The clock read 8:55. Was it that late already?? Weren't they supposed to get up early today?? The leader of Akatsuki told them to meet him today!!

Her eyes darted to Itachi and was about to wake him up, when his eyes jerked open and claimed her mouth into a demanding kiss.


	10. First Time

Hey guys….updated!!

Disclaimer: (sadistic smirk) Naruto isn't mine but don't worry, I'm concocting a plan to make it mine!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (cough, cough, wheeze) well, you get it…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Itachi let go of her and got up and went straight to the bathroom. 'Must be going to take a shower.' Sakura thought to herself as she laid back down on the bed. She stared at the ceiling and sighed. Her dream last night was the best one in a while…..Sasuke was in it.

She smiled to herself. It was about her first time with him. It wasn't something cut out of a fairy tale or of her secret dreams with Sasuke. No, this was more….Sasuke-ish. She started closing her lids once again as sleep reclaimed her.

"_Sakura…" A young girl slept soundly on her bed as the window opened and in came a dark figure. Her eyes slid open as her ninja instincts kicked in. Her emerald orbs looking confused around the room until she spotted the person that called out her name._

_The darkness of the night cloaked him and he couldn't be seen, although Sakura swore she heard that voice somewhere._

"_Who are you?" she asked as she squinted her eyes to take a closer look at the man or woman. She guessed man by the strong and deep voice._

"_Forgot about me already?" She snapped from her state of wonder and grabbed the kunai from her pillow._

"_Who are you and what do you want?" She glared at the person while getting up from her bed. What she didn't notice is that by doing such an act, her pink nightgown slid up, showing her perfect thighs._

_He walked towards her slowly until the moonlight hit him in the face. Onyx eyes stared deep into shocked emerald. A clang was heard on the ground as Sakura let her kunai fall on the ground._

"_Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" He smirked at her. She still called him by the same suffix as before…so nothing has changed._

"_I need you to do me a favor." She stared at him as he started to walk up to her and she started to back up until she was up against the bed about to fall on it._

"_W-what favor? Are you going to stay in Konoha now? Did you kill Itachi? What happened?" She was getting nervous; after all, the man she was talking to was an S-class criminal._

"_Just say if you would do the me the favor or not." She stared deep into onyx as she pondered what he told her. He must be tricking her. Sasuke never wanted easy favors like Naruto that only asked for ramen or something like that._

"_You should tell me first what you want right?" He shook his head._

"_You can't do me this favor if you don't trust me." She stared at him for a while._

"_I-I trust you Sasuke-kun, I still do." Her knees finally gave out as she fell unto her bed. Her nightgown rode up even more then before._

_Sasuke stared at the spot for a minute as he looked at Sakura._

"_Didn't you say you would do anything for me?" She nodded. "Then is your answer yes or no?"_

_Sakura was never stupid; in fact, she was one of the smartest people in Konoha. She knew that what Sasuke wanted wasn't going to be an easy task; she knew it would probably be something bad, it would probably be something against Konoha, it could hurt all the people she cared about._

_The only problem..._

_Her mind wasn't working._

"_I'll do whatever you need me to do Sasuke-kun." He smirked at her as he leaned down at her and grabbed some of her pink tresses as her heart was beating a thousand beats per second._

"_Sakura, you are mine." Before she can even process what he meant by that, his lips crashed into hers, bruising them. He put himself on the bed while putting his weight on his arms that were now on the side of Sakura's head._

_Finally, when he let go of her, he waited for her reaction._

"_Sasuke-kun, you mean you want to…. have….ummm….." She was still so innocent._

"_Sex, Sakura. Yes." One of his arms went to her thigh as he started to trace circles on it. He leaned down to her ear and started to nip it._

"_Sa-Sasuke-kun I think I'm not ready for this yet…" She moaned as he bit her ear and started to trail hot, wet kisses down her jaw._

"_You promised so shut up and let your body take control, Sakura." She closed her eyes and accepted what he said._

_Her arms went around his neck as he started to lift up her nightgown with his hands and nipping on her collarbone. In a minute, Sakura was completely naked and her peaks hardened from the cold._

_Sasuke lifted himself up a bit to see the masterpiece of a woman's body. It was his first time. He had wanted to do this to her for a long time and finally, he thought her ready for it._

_Her eyes were staring straight at his and he had to smirk at the lust that clouded them. Slowly he felt Sakura's hands tugging up his shirt so he would let her take it off._

"_Impatient?" He said as he lowered himself as soon as she took his shirt off and started biting into her tender skin, leaving love bites on her collarbone and neck. _

"_Sa-Sasuke-kuuun…..I….." she tried to say but her moans were making it impossible to make that happen. She gasped as Sasuke grabbed one of her breasts with his hand and the other one covered it with his mouth._

_He started to suck on one while also nipping on the nipple. She moaned and arched her back so he could take it more fully. The moans were starting to make him go wild. He quickly switched breasts. His hand started pinching her nipple and make her shriek. He smirked at her behavior._

_She started tugging at his pants and he knew that she was getting impatient. Suddenly, his pants were on the floor, discarded along with his underwear._

_They were both completely naked as he smirked and went up to her, tired of playing with her breasts. He looked at her and smirked as he lowered his head and gave her another passionate kiss._

_He slid one finger into her clit as she gasped into the kiss and he used the opportunity to slid his tongue into her mouth. She was in a daze from the sensation and as he slid one more finger into her opening she closed her eyes tight and fought with Sasuke in the passionate kiss._

_At least she could try beating him at that._

_The pleasure that Sakura was feeling was unimaginable as Sasuke finally had three fingers and moving them in rhythm with her. She was in such a daze that she didn't notice when he had broke the passionate kiss and lowered himself to where his fingers were playing with her._

_What was that? She felt a surge of pleasure inside of her as she had her first orgasm. Sasuke had switched his fingers with his tongue so he could taste her fluids. When he felt that he had looked into every cavern of her, he approached her again and kissed her again, making her taste her own fluids._

_She moaned into his mouth as she couldn't take it any longer and pulled his hair down, crushing her lips with his harder and bruising them more._

_He let go of the kiss and looked at her again. She knew what he was doing and nodded at him. He was asking for permission. He put himself in position and looked back at her, giving her the first smile she had ever seen out of the Uchiha's face._

_Slowly, he slid into her. She gasped and tears came down from her eyes. He kissed them away and waited for her to adjust._

_After a few seconds, he began to move again as some blood fell into the mattresses. As a medic-nin, she knew this was normal for her first time and didn't think more about it._

_The movements soon changed into unimaginable pleasure and she moaned and gasped. Each of her actions got him wanting to go faster and he did, losing all control over his body that he had._

"_Sasuke!" She screamed as she grasped his shoulders, burying her nails into his back. He didn't even feel it as the task was too pleasurable to think about such trifle things._

_After repeating his name several times, she couldn't take it anymore._

"_SASUKE-KUN!!" She screamed as she let her liquids out and he also groaned, giving her, his seed._

_He rolled to her side so he wouldn't crush her and brought her to his chest. With the small strength that she had, Sakura kissed him in the mouth fully and he kissed back._

_Before falling asleep, Sakura said three words that Sasuke knew to well from her._

"_I love you."_

_The next day she woke up to find the window closed and the light of day shining on her face._

_He had left._

Sasuke woke up with a jolt. That dream always left him with an erection and wanting to have Sakura under him again. He looked outside the window of his room and smirked. She never knew the words that he said to her before he left her sleeping that night, they were the same she said to him earlier.

'I love you too.' He was sure Sakura didn't he hear those words from him because she was too tired to know. He wondered what she thought about that night…he thought and still thinks that it was the best night of his life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

YAY FOR SASUSAKU!! Lol. This chapter was only about them…hehe….Itachi will come out more the next chapter though!! ME PROMISE!!

Did you like it? I worked quite a bit on the lemon, took me a while too. You guys are awesome!! Thanks for all the reviews and please tell me what you thought of the lemon.

Thanks guys for all the support. The more reviews, the faster I'll update.


	11. The Beginning of An End

Hey guys!! Sorry it took so long to update!! I have midterms coming up and my brain will turn into mush…it already is turning…..--;

Disclaimer: (sigh) No, I don't own Naruto and I'm about to take my frustration out on this story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura stared and stared. They were going on the mission that the boss had assigned them and Itachi hadn't told her a word of it…NOW SHE KNEW WHY!!

Sakura stared and stared more…this place looks familiar. She looked up at Itachi and tilted her head. Itachi looked at her and smirked. Her eyes averted to Kisame, who shrugged showing that he knew nothing about the mission. Sakura was getting pissed.

"Itachi?" She said, gritting her teeth and trying to contain her anger.

He smirked.

"Hn?" he said nonchalantly. That's it. Sakura exploded.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE IN FRONT OF KONOHA?!" He looked down at her and glared. She took this as her cue to look away from him.

"Our mission." Itachi said. Sakura's eyes almost bulged out….of course it's the stupid mission!! She wasn't an idiot!!

"I know that Itachi-SAN," she glared at him and stressed the suffix. Itachi glared down at the floor. "What does the mission consist of?" He stopped glaring at the ground and smirked.

"It's to prove your integrity to Akatsuki." Sakura gritted her teeth again.

"What is it that I have to do?" Sakura's eyes widened instantly when she finally noticed what Itachi had said more clearly. "Don't tell me I have to…" Sakura couldn't continue the question.

"Hn. Kill." Sakura looked up at him and glared.

"Who Itachi?? Who do I have to kill? Tell me!!" Sakura started to panic and she gripped Itachi's cloak with her frail hands.

The so-called weasel grabbed her hands from his cloak and pulled her to him. Kisame just stared at the scene. The sharingan user pulled her into his cloak until his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Your dear Sasuke-kun…" he purred into her ear. Her eyes widened and she pulled away from his embrace.

"No…no…you promised that you wouldn't hurt him!! You promised me!! Itachi, you can't do this to me!!" He sighed and looked the other way in shame.

"Our deal was that I wouldn't hurt him as long as you're with me. I'm not the one that's going to kill him Sakura, it's you and Kisame. I'll just stand in the sidelines and if he decides to attack me, I'll have to defend myself. Anyway, these aren't my orders. These are the leader's orders. You must do them. Either way Sasuke will die."

Tears fell from Sakura's eyes as she tried to search for something in Itachi's eyes.

"What do you mean that either way Sasuke-kun will die?" He cringed at the suffix and the soft/hurt voice of Sakura's. It turned him on. Yes, Itachi is a very sadistic person, loving other people's pain.

"If you do this mission, he will die by your hands. If you don't do this mission and decide to side with him, our deal will be broken and I will kill him. Either way, he dies." Sakura shook her head in fury.

Kisame stared at them. It seems that they forgot about him. The wheels on Kisame's head started moving until he finally understood everything they were talking about.

Sakura was forced to join Akatsuki because of Itachi. Kisame glared at the floor. So this whole friendship thing that they all had was a lie, everything…the laughs, Sakura was dying inside why Itachi and him were having a blast laughing their heads off.

How much did this young girl have to endure because of Itachi, his best friend? Kisame was beyond confused. Sakura had grown on him and he cared for her like a sister and the fish man had just discovered that she was suffering so much because of his weasel buddy…

It hurts.

He didn't know what, but it hurt so badly.

Kisame got out of his state of shock to see a crying Sakura on her knees and a glaring Itachi.

He just discovered something again. It wasn't only Sakura…

Both of them are suffering and Kisame had no fucking clue.

He had to fix this…somehow.

"Pinky."

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up at the blue fish man who was kneeling in front of her.

He stared at her eyes. Red…bloody red…

"I'm sorry." Sakura's eyes widened even more and Itachi flinched.

It wasn't Kisame's fault that this was happening, it was all Itachi's fault…and he knew it.

"Kisame, leave her. She must do this so she can grow up and finally break away from her past." Sakura snapped.

She got up.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!! I WISH YOU WERE PART OF THAT PAST!! I HATE YOU!! I CURSE THE DAY THAT UCHIHA ITACHI CAME BACK TO TAKE ME WITH HIM TO AKATSUKI!! I HATE MYSELF FOR BELIEVING THAT YOU WERE GOOD!! BUT MOST OF ALL, I HATE MYSELF FOR EVER THINKING THAT YOU WEREN'T A BAD PERSON, THAT I ACTUALLY TRUSTED YOU AND BELIEVED IN YOU!! I HATE MYSELF!! I HATE…MYSELF!!" Sakura started to cry again and felt someone hug her from behind. She stopped, shocked that someone would do that.

Slowly, Sakura turned her head to see no one other then Kisame hugging her and…was that a tear going down his left eye?

Itachi stood there shocked. He looked towards the horizon and glared at it. Guess the ground wasn't good enough this time…

"Set up camp. We'll decide what to do tomorrow." Itachi said quietly and monotonously.

Kisame let go of Sakura and looked into her eyes.

"Tears don't suit ya, Pinky. You should know that by now." Sakura looked at him and gave him a genuine smile. Kisame's eyes widened and then he grinned. "Glad I could see your true smile…it really is something. You could use it as a secret weapon against your enemies you know…" he trailed off as Sakura tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, fishy, I'll try to keep that in mind." She started to walk away as Kisame grunted and a blush spread around his face.

"Stupid Pinky, getting me all red." He whispered and went towards his tent, wondering what Itachi and Sakura were going to talk about in their tent. He was wishing that he wouldn't see a burned cherry blossom in the morning…

He really wanted to get this mission over with…

What he didn't know is that the other two were asking for the same thing at the same time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke walked around town, looking at all the different things that were around. Tomorrow was the big day, the day where he would rescue his cherry blossom from the evil weasel.

Itachi was going to pay dearly for this one…Sasuke was going to make sure of that…with his own hands.

A smirk grew in his face, hope filled his heart, and adrenaline ran through his body. Sakura WILL be saved and he was the one that was going to do it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

People that didn't understand the last chapter…it was something like this: Sakura and Sasuke both reminisced their first time with each other. So...in simpler terms, Sasuke and Sakura did have sex in the past and they were each other's first. This was before Sakura left with Akatsuki and after Sasuke had left with Orochimaru.

Thanks for the reviews guys!! I will always reply to them!! Love ya all!!

R&R please….I'm desperate!! Lol.


	12. Lost On The Way

Hey guys…sorry for the long long long long long wait . 

Disclaimer: (cries) Naruto... is not created by me. I am not a manga artist…sadly…I have no artistic talent. The end.

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: Yes, I am up to date with Naruto and know that there is another Akatsuki member that is a girl…and I know the Akatsuki's leader's name. For the sake of my story however, Sakura will be the only Akatsuki GIRL member so the blue haired female that shows up in the manga will NOT be mentioned here.

Thanks for all those reviewers out there! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! While I should be doing my English and Spanish project…I decided to update! Yay for procrastination!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Today is the big day! Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and nodded their approval. Shino just stood there, as if he were a tree in the background. While the stoic Uchiha didn't want to show it, he was actually very excited about going on the mission to bring Sakura back.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and sighed. He finally has him by his side again and yet, they were still incomplete. He wished that this story could have a happy ending in which Team 7 could be reunited together forever at last.

"We should start going now. Aburame, your insects grab her trail yet?" Shino closed his eyes in concentration, not that the other two shinobi would know that thanks to his sunglasses.

After a few seconds, Aburame opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows.

"This is strange." He remarked.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another in confusion and the back at Shino.

"What do you mean? What's so strange? Your bugs didn't pick up her scent or what?" Naruto burst out.

Shino looked at Naruto and shook his head.

"That's the thing. My friends say that she is just outside of Konoha. She is very close, too close." Both Sasuke and Naruto looked taken aback.

"You mean to say that Sakura is headed towards here as we speak?" Sasuke questioned.

Shino shook his head again.

"No. She's not moving from her spot. The other two Akatsuki members are with her. The problem is, why is she so close to the Village Hidden in the Leaves? If she knows that they are looking for her, why would she risk being caught?"

Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever the reason, we should take this as an opportunity. We can get her faster." Sasuke remarked.

"What if it's a trap?" Shino questioned.

"Then we'll just have to figure our way out if it! Sakura-chan needs us! It's our job to rescue her!" Naruto threw his fist in the air while the other two shinobi sweat dropped.

"If I remember correctly Naruto, she left Konoha to hang around in Akatsuki. Why would she even want us rescuing her?"

"That's easy Shino! It's cause Sakura-chan loves us! She wants us to save her! They probably black mailed her or something!"

Sasuke sighed once again.

"Let's just get a move on." With that said, all three shinobis started jumping off out of the outskirts of Konoha following Shino's bugs/insects.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What are you doing pinky?" Sakura swirled around to find Kisame staring intently at what she had in her hands.

"Um…I was getting supplies to go and get us…food." She said nervously. God, she sucked at lying.

The truth is that Sakura was trying to get as much supplies as possible and get her ass out of there and warn Konoha of the approaching danger. How was she going to tell them to hide Uchiha Sasuke because later on in the day she was going to come back to kill him?

She thought that now would be the best time because Itachi was out in the river taking a shower and she didn't think Kisame would even bother caring about what she was up to. Guess she was wrong about that part.

"How stupid do you think I am? You are definitely lying." Sakura gulped.

"He he…you caught me…so um…what do you want fishy?"

"I want to know where you were planning to go with all those supplies in your hands."

Sakura darted her eyes to the side.

"You see, I was just getting everything fixed. I know we are going to go on that mission and that I might have to end up killing Sasuke after all. You might not know this Kisame, but the truth is I can't kill him." She looked down at the floor, and started playing with her feet nervously. Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't ya kill him?" Sakura sighed.

"You wouldn't be able to understand. Just trust me. I can't kill him even if it depends on me surviving. I can't touch a single hair on his head if it's with purpose of hurting it. When he's in pain, I'm in pain."

"Well then, what are you going to do about Akatsuki. You gotta kill this guy if you still want to stick around with us. You heard what Itachi said. Those are orders straight from the leader."

"Yes I know!" She burst out and fell to the ground. "I just don't know what I'm going to do!" With that, Sakura started sobbing until it came out into a full blown tear fest.

Kisame not knowing what to do in these types of situations just patted her back with one of his hands.

"It's alright. I'm sure you'll think of something." Sakura looked back at him and smiled.

"Thanks Kisame." He grunted.

"Whatever."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He was just coming back from showering in the river when he saw Sakura talking to Kisame. Itachi watched the touching moment with disgust from behind a tree. How could she grovel on the ground and start to cry that way for such a stupid reason? Sasuke never appreciated her, why the hell was she still crying over him?

It made him grow frustrated. He hated the idea of Sakura feeling that way for his little otouto. In truth, when they were childhood friends the idiot was still completely unaware of Sakura's feelings. When Itachi erased Sasuke's memories of Sakura before the massacre, he was actually doing all of them a favor.

He should've erased Sakura's memories too. Now it's too late though. He wasn't going to do it now. Although he really could and then Sasuke would never get her back…if he still did care, of course.

Maybe it's the best for all of them if he rid her of her misery and of Sasuke's haunting presence. He smirked. Then he would really be completely in control of Sakura.

He thought about this many times before but he never actually decided to do it because he didn't want it to be this way. He was hoping that Sakura would get over Sasuke after she found out that he didn't care about her and he didn't even know who she was.

If only either of them knew, the reason why Itachi killed the Uchiha clan.

Maybe Sasuke would start to hate Sakura if he found out. Maybe Sakura would start to hate everyone, including herself too. He smirked.

The day **before** the Uchiha Massacre was a day that Itachi could never forget. It was what made him decide to kill them all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yes. I left you a cliffhanger! Don't hurt me!! Please!! Anyway, the next update will be up faster though so no worries. Because the next update will most likely be on…SHIKAMARU'S or MY BIRTHDAY. Depending which day sounds better to me. The 22 or 24 xD


End file.
